Femme Fatale
by Pamela Witch
Summary: A história de Nikita, garota drogada que caiu em uma armadilha do destino.
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1: A condenação

Sons repetitivos e hipnóticos grudavam na mente, formando ecos ressonantes em todo o corpo. Nikita abaixou a cabeça e colocou um dedo tapando a narina com argola, enquanto a outra aspirava a carreirinha com o tubo ôco da caneta. Fungou e limpou o nariz com a mão. Sentia-se ótima. As luzes de neon do ambiente da casa noturna, pareciam multiplicar-se, e atingir sua cabeça como estrelas cadentes. Ela colocou as mãos sobre a cabeça, e não sabia se chorava de horror ou se ria maravilhada. Resolveu seguir a segunda alternativa. Ergueu os braços, o que fêz sua curta blusa de meia elevar-se, exibindo o seu abdome chato, e o piercing de plástico colorido, no umbigo. Ela então resolveu se mover de acordo com o ritmo da música. Arqueou o corpo esguio algumas vezes, em movimentos sinuosos, enquanto permanecia de olhos fechados, sendo bombardeada pelos meteoritos flamejantes do teto daquele salão.

Alguém colocou um dedo em sua boca carnuda. Nikita abriu os olhos azuis celeste, para ver um amigo seu colocar um comprimido diminuto em sua boca. A seguir esse mesmo amigo - um desempregado que fazia alguns bicos em casas noturnas, facilitando a diversão dos fregueses - entrou na dança dela, erguendo os braços sobre a cabeça, e movendo o corpo sensualmente, roçando no corpo esguio de Nikita. Ele lhe era indiferente. Mesmo chapada de drogas, não conseguia sentir desejo por ele, nem mesmo com aquela dança sensual. A música mudou para um pancadão frenético. Todos começaram a pular. Nikita entrou na onda. Seu amigo ainda a beijou na boca, mas ao ver que ela não se ligava na dele, desistiu do assédio, e foi procurar por outra companhia. Nikita agora sentia o corpo arder em febre. As luzes de Neon queimavam-lhe a pele. Sua garganta ardia. Seu corpo queria continuar pulando ao som da música, mas Nikita estava literalmente pegando fogo.

Ela seguiu cambaleando, pulando, rebolando, até a saída. O ar frio da madrugada provocou-lhe um arrepio. Ela resolveu andar um pouco, até passar o calor que a consumia. Sentiu sede. Viu uma loja de conveniência aberta. Lembrou-se que ainda carregava a carteira de identidade falsificada. Entrou na loja e comprou facilmente um pacote de latinhas de cerveja. Saiu andando pelas ruas, sendo atingida pelas luzes dos postes, entrando em combustão, derramando goela abaixo, todo o conteúdo das latinhas de cerveja. Teve vontade de fazer passos de dança, mas desequilibrou-se e caiu sentada. Já estava rindo antes mesmo de entender o que havia acontecido. Alguém a ajudou a se levantar. Ela ergueu os olhos para agradecer àquela boa alma, quando viu o brilho metálico da lâmina da faca, na altura do seu rosto.

_Aí piranha, passa logo tudo o que tu tem. Anda logo que minha mão tá tremendo. Eu não aguento ficar parado com uma faca na mão.

Nikita tentava raciocinar, mas estava difícil. Ela ouviu tudo o que o homem falou. Suas palavras reverberavam no seu corpo inteiro. Ela podia ver a faca do homem cortando sua garganta, e sua cabeça decapitada rolando pelo chão. Ela sabia que seria assassinada. Mesmo assim não conseguia fazer nada, nem falar nada. Apenas encarava aquele cara absurdo e doentio.

_Tu não ouviu não, sua vaca?

O homem agarrou Nikita pelos longos cabelos louros, enrolando-os em sua mão. Então fêz um movimento brusco derrubando-a no chão. A seguir riscou o pescoço dela com a faca. Ela gritou. Sentiu-se viva por conseguir ao menos gritar. Ergueu as mãos e segurou nas duas mãos do homem, usando-o como apoio para levantar-se. Ele perdeu o equilíbrio e caiu sobre Nikita. Ela esperneou e o mordeu, até conseguir sair debaixo dele. Ficou de pé e viu a faca largada no chão. Apanhou-a e a segurou de qualquer jeito. Foi quando o mundo virou de pernas para o ar.

_Polícia! Largue a faca moça. Deite-se no chão e abra os braços.

Nikita fêz como lhe mandaram. Puxaram-lhe os braços e colocaram atrás de sua cabeça, depois a algemaram. Um dos policiais examinou o corpo do homem da faca. Havia agora sob seu corpo, uma grande poça de sangue. Um dos policiais colocou dois dedos no pescoço do cadáver, e olhou para Nikita friamente. Ela olhava para tudo atônita. Era ela a vítima, não era?

Quatro meses depois.

_Senhores do júri, apresentarei a vocês esta noite, a história de uma vida desperdiçada. Uma vida massacrada na sua fase mais produtiva. A história de um cidadão de bem, ex-fuzileiro naval, pai de dois filhos, marido exemplar, benquisto por todos. Martirizado na calada da noite, por esta jovem que aqui se apresenta. Uma jovem drogada, alcoolizada, falsificadora de documentos, moradora de rua, fugitiva do lar, fugitiva da escola, com várias passagens por serviços sociais para menores infratores. Processada por furto, posse de drogas, arruaça, agressão física, prostituição, posse de arma não registrada, depredação de bem público, etc, etc, etc, e agora, assassinato. Eu espero que após a apresentação dos fatos, os senhores se decidam por uma correção exemplar, para que nunca mais, tipos como essa jovem aqui, venham a perpetuar seus crimes impunemente. Eu peço a pena máxima para esse caso, senhores do júri. - O promotor terminou sua preleção inicial e foi sentar-se entre os advogados de acusação. Eles encaravam Nikita friamente.

Nikita não entendia inteiramente o que estava acontecendo. Ela era a vítima. Céus! Ninguém entendia isso? O que aquele homem frio e engomado queria dizer com pena máxima? O que iriam fazer com ela?

Seu advogado a mandou amarrar o cabelo em um coque. Comprou-lhe um vestido escuro de viúva, e lhe recomendou que não usasse maquiagem. E aqueles sapatos então? Eles eram ridiculamente feios. Não, Nikita já havia visto inúmeros sapatos horrorosos na vida, mas aquele ali ganhou de todos. Era quase masculino. Não, com certeza, sapatos masculinos não eram tão feios quanto esses. Nikita passou as longas horas de seu julgamento, avaliando os próprios sapatos. Foi sacudida várias vezes por seu advogado, pois ela frequentemente caía no sono. Ela ficava se virando para trás, para ver sua mãe na 3ª fileira, e suas ex-colegas de escola também. Ficou falando baixinho no ouvido do advogado, que queria comer sorvete, ou que precisava ir no banheiro, ou que queria voltar para sua cela, para ver televisão. Chegou a sugerir que a deixasse voltar para a cela - queria ficar ouvindo suas músicas favoritas no mp3 - e que ele assistisse o julgamento sozinho, pois ela não via a menor graça naquele espetáculo. Ele não atendeu a nenhum de seus pedidos.

Para alegria de Nikita, seu julgamento durou apenas 2 dias. Nas contas dela, após passar 4 meses engaiolada no presídio feminino, e depois ter que assistir aquele monte de burocratas empavonar-se, falando em jargão judiciário, já estava de bom tamanho. Ela já se sentia suficientemente castigada, por ter sido otária, e ter sido vítima de um ladrãozinho com faca.

_Senhores do Júri, chegaram a uma conclusão para este caso? - O juiz perguntou.

_Sim, meritíssimo. Nós consideramos a ré culpada, por assassinato em primeiro grau, por motivo fútil e premeditado. Recomendamos a pena máxima para esse caso em específico. - O jurado fêz sua declaração.

_Muito bem, pode se sentar. Que a ré fique de pé. Este tribunal a sentencia à pena máxima, isto é, morte por injeção letal, pelo assassinato do militar reformado, Sargento Evander Tyson. Este julgamento está encerrado. - O juiz bateu com o martelo na mesa.

Seis meses depois.

_Nikita, eu sinto muito. O governador não lhe deu o perdão. O juiz Wilson não quis reabrir seu caso. Pareceu-me que todas as portas se fecharam para este caso em particular. O que é uma pena, pois você é uma boa garota. Gostaria de ter feito mais por você.

_Você quer dizer que eu vou morrer? Eu vou morrer por que um cara tentou me matar e assaltar? Eu não matei ninguém. Eu só me droguei, mas... Isso não é motivo para te darem uma injeção letal. É? - Nikita ficou encarando o homem engravatado à sua frente. Ele baixou os olhos e guardou os seus pertences. Olhou de relance em seu relógio de pulso. - Me diga pelo menos que o meu túmulo será bonitinho, com uma foto minha e escrito embaixo... - Nikita não conseguiu continuar com a frase jocosa. Iniciou um choro de lágrimas amargas, que deformou sua face. Ela soluçava enquanto agarrava as raízes dos cabelos com ambas as mãos.

_Está na hora Doutor. Estamos esperando por ela. - A policial feminina veio buscar Nikita para a execução da pena de morte.

O advogado a ajudou a se levantar. Ela se sentia infinitamente velha e cansada. Deixou-se ser conduzida. Entrou em uma sala envidraçada. Deitaram-na em uma maca cirúrgica. Ela abriu os braços e eles foram presos com correias de fivela. O mesmo fizeram com suas pernas. Espetaram-lhe o braço com a agulha de infusão. Sua respiração se acelerou. Achou que entraria em pânico.

_Eu quero minha mãe! - Lacrimejou. Ninguém lhe deu ouvidos. - Mãe! Me ajude mãe! - A policial feminina se aproximou e lhe falou baixinho.

_Sua mãe está na outra sala. Ela está sofrendo. Você não quer partir o coração dela, não é? Tente se controlar.

Nikita tentou se acalmar. Os líquidos da injeção letal começaram a circular no seu sangue. Ela respirou fundo e tentou aceitar o seu destino. Um torpor a invadiu e ela se lembrou de quando era criança, e cantava na escola, e sua mãe vinha buscá-la. Ela sempre pedia para tomar sorvete de chocolate. Nikita fechou os olhos. O monitor cardíaco que estava conectado ao seu corpo, emitiu um zumbido característico, enquanto o traçado elétrico do batimento cardíaco tornou-se uma linha reta. As testemunhas da execução, sentadas na outra sala, baixaram as cabeças, e murmuraram entre si que estava tudo acabado. Somente uma pessoa chorava baixinho. Era a mãe de Nikita.

Fim do Capítulo


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2: **A section 1**

Nikita abriu os olhos. Estava em um quarto branco. Havia lâmpadas fluorescentes no teto. Olhou para seus braços e mãos. Ainda tinha a marca das correias nos seus braços. Passou a mão por seu tórax. Estava vestida com uma camiseta de algodão e uma calça de jogging. Seu peito doía. Estranhou que no céu ainda se pudesse sentir dor, e que se usasse lâmpadas fluorescentes.

Imaginou que no paraíso a iluminação fosse natural, vinda diretamente de estrelas no céu. Se é que ela estava no paraíso. Ela com certeza tinha ido parar no inferno; também, com tudo que ela aprontara, só merecia ir pro vale de lágrimas. Só que ali era silencioso e confortável. Onde estavam os lamentos e ranger de dentes? Será que ela tinha merecido a graça de ficar na ante-câmara do céu? Um tipo de porta de saída do reino das trevas?

Sentiu o corpo formigar inteiro. Levantou-se de sopetão. Teve ânsia de vômito. Procurou por um banheiro para não sujar seu quartinho branco. Vomitou a alma no vaso do banheiro. Deu descarga. Foi então que teve certeza de que não estava morta. Ela sobrevivera à injeção letal. "_Que merda!"_

Agora teria que passar por tudo aquilo de novo. E com certeza teria que passar por outra execução. Talvez não mais com injeção letal, talvez em câmara de gás, ou cadeira elétrica, ou enforcamento. Começou a chorar. Arriou-se no canto da parede e abraçou as pernas. Chorou amargamente. Gostaria de já estar morta e deixar de sofrer. E sua mãe, coitada? Já não fora suficiente ter visto a filha morrer uma vez? Teria que sofrer pela filha novamente? Isso era muito injusto e cruel.

A porta se abriu e um homem alto, musculoso, de rosto bonito, entrou. Ele aproximou-se de Nikita, que ficou sentada no chão olhando para cima.

_ Bom dia Nikita! Bem vinda à Section 1. Eu sou Michael, seu instrutor. Qualquer dúvida ou dificuldade que encontrar aqui, terá que se reportar a mim. _ O homem então estendeu a mão para Nikita, para que ela se levantasse. Ela não esboçou reação.

_ Eu preciso ver meu advogado. _ Nikita falou, encarando os olhos frios daquele homem.

Ele limitou-se a tirar um papel de jornal do bolso. Entregou-o a Nikita. No jornal havia a notícia da execução dela, com uma foto de sua lápide. Dava para ver seu nome e a data de falecimento. Nikita ficou chocada.

_ O que significa isso? _ Foi a única coisa que ela conseguiu dizer.

_ Você morreu para o mundo. Não existe mais. Agora faz parte de uma organização para-militar, não-governamental. Será treinada, ensinada, alimentada e corrigida, se for necessário. Sua vida não lhe pertence mais. Você pertence doravante à Section 1. _ Michael informou-a em um tom frio e impessoal.

_ Não! Não, eu não aceito isso. Eu quero ver minha mãe. Eu quero ver meu advogado... _ Nikita levantou-se e tentou correr para a porta por onde Michael entrara.

Ele rapidamente a golpeou na barriga, fazendo-a dobrar-se sobre o estômago, uivando de dor.

_ Primeira lição: O estômago é uma parte sensível do oponente, principalmente quando ele está sem guarda. Segunda lição: Você já está morta. Você já viu seu túmulo. Você não passa de um fantasma. Se você não se adaptar à Section 1, nada os impedirá de mandá-la literalmente para sua morada final. VOCÊ É DESCARTÁVEL. Quanto mais rápido entender e aceitar isso, melhor será. _ Michael dirigiu-se a saída. Virou-se para Nikita mais uma vez. _ Não se esqueça. Você já tem um endereço no cemitério.

Nikita deixou-se cair no chão, em posição fetal, chorando. Quando ela poderia ver sua mãe de novo?

A Section 1 a tratava bem. Ela recebia refeições, roupas, e tinha direito a exercícios físicos. Tinha que assistir aulas de línguas estrangeiras, e sobre computação. Seus colegas de sorte não conversavam com ela, mas quanto a isso ela nem estranhou, uma vez que no tempo em que ficou na cadeia, não fizera amizades, sendo mais prudente considerar as outras prisioneiras como inimigas.

Os exercícios físicos converteram-se em treinamento de combate. Ela era cada vez mais exigida no aprendizado linguístico e na área de computação. Veio o treino com armas e tiro ao alvo. Nikita revelou-se excelente aluna. Desenvolvia rapidamente habilidades de sobrevivência e ataque. Ela sentia-se uma espécie de soldada.

Ao longe, no alto, em uma sala envidraçada da qual se observava todo o salçao central, estava o chefe da Section 1: Operations. Um homem mais velho e com olhos frios e sádicos. Nikita esperava nunca entrar em contato com aquele ser humano. Ele lhe provocava arrepios. Se a Section 1 era o inferno, Operations era o capeta.

Um dia, muitos meses após sua chegada àquela estação para-militar, Michael veio cumprimentá-la.

_ Parabéns Nikita, você tem se mostrado uma excelente aquisição para a Section. Passará agora por seu último teste. _ Ele a informou.

_ Tudo bem. O que é que vocês querem que eu faça? _ Nikita perguntou friamente, com o tom mais seco e cortante que conseguiu. Ela aprendera que na Section, todos eram dessa forma, como se suas personalidades originais houvessem sido enterradas, sobrando apenas impessoalidade e profissionalismo.

_ Você sairá comigo hoje à noite. Vamos jantar à luz de velas. _ Michael falou com um tom levemente irônico, como se aquilo fosse uma piada.

_ Pra que? _ foi a única coisa em que Nikita conseguiu pensar, pois não tinha nenhuma ilusão a respeito de Michael. Ele era tão eficiente e implacável quanto uma lâmina. Não, ele não queria namorá-la. Era apenas mais um maldito teste daquela estação dos infernos.

_ Uma agente... _ Michael aproximou-se perigosamente e colocou as duas mãos nos braços de Nikita _ ... deve estar preparada para usar... _ Michael aproximou seu rosto do rosto de Nikita. Ela segurou a respiração. _ ... seus atributos femininos, para o bom desempenho da missão. _ Michael aproximou os lábios dos dela, e Nikita inconscientemente entreabriu os lábios para receber o beijo, que não veio.

Michael virou-lhe as costas e afastou-se lentamente. Nikita arriou-se na cadeira, sentia as pernas bambas. Colocou a mão sobre os lábios, como se houvesse sido beijada, seu coração dava saltos no peito. O que estava acontecendo com ela?

Nikita procurou Madeline, a instrutora de boas maneiras e etiqueta, uma mulher mais velha e sofisticada. Nikita detestava aquelas aulas. Parecia-lhe uma perca de tempo, aprender a comer e sentar educadamente, quando ela era um soldado em uma guerra. Entretanto, ela agora precisava desesperadamente dessas aulas, para não fazer feio quando estivesse com Michael, jantando à luz de velas. A porta se abriu e Madeline lhe deu um sorriso encantador.

_ Entre Nikita. Estava esperando por você. _ Madeline guiou-a pela cintura até uma sala de jantar.

Demonstrou para Nikita como se sentar, como segurar os talheres, e como mastigar educadamente. Nikita considerava tudo tão supérfluo, que tinha vontade de gritar e sair correndo, mas por Michael, ela iria aprender tudinho.

_ Agora a lição mais importante minha cara. _ Madeline lhe falou, conduzindo-a pela cintura novamente até o dormitório, onde havia uma penteadeira com banqueta. A mais velha a fêz sentar-se, e olhar-se no espelho a sua frente.

_ Toda mulher tem a chave para o paraíso. Ela têm meios e artifícios para conseguir tudo que quiser. Inclusive conquistar o homem que desejar. _ Madeline falava enquanto passava suavemente, uma grande escova nos longos cabelos de Nikita. Esta olhava para o espelho hipnotizada. _ Por vezes, Nikita, um gesto refinado, um doce sorriso, podem derrubar barreiras intransponíveis. _ Madeline segurou delicadamente no queixo de Nikita, fazendo-a virar para si, e aplicou-lhe um pouco de blush no rosto.

Nikita fechou os olhos e lembrou-se da mãe. Ficou imaginando que talvez Madeline fosse diferente das outras pessoas da Section 1. Talvez Madeline tivesse um coração de mãe, afinal de contas.

Michael estava vestindo um terno de uma marca famosa, bem cortado e bem assentado em seu corpo. Ele havia pedido um vinho branco, de bom paladar, caro o suficiente para igualá-lo aos outros clientes daquele restaurante francês. Ele aguardava por Nikita que já estava 10 minutos atrasada. Se ela não cometesse outros deslizes, ele perdoaria esse pequeno atraso.

Então ela chegou. Ele mal a reconheceu. Estava usando um vestido curto de organza negra, cheio de folhos no decote e cintura marcada. Seus longos cabelos estavam soltos e brilhantes. Sua maquiagem estava suave mais sofisticada. E como ela andava elegantemente sobre aqueles saltos agulha! Se Michael já não estivesse calejado com a rotina da Section 1, ele ficaria de queixo caído. Nikita era estonteante.

_ Demorei muito? _ Nikita sorriu suavemente, ao se aproximar da mesa de Michael, que já se refizera do susto.

_ Ah, não muito, mas eu lhe garanto que a espera valeu a pena. _ Ele falou seriamente com aqueles profundos olhos azuis metálicos.

Nikita sentou-se elegantemente, pegou o menu e olhou distraidamente para as opções. Michael a observava tranquilo e apreciativo.

_ Você melhorou muito. Está de parabéns. Não parece mais o animal arisco e selvagem que era, quando chegou a nossa... empresa. _ Michael falou coma expressão amistosa.

Nikita não gostou da comparação, mas gostou de ter sido elogiada. Michael pediu um prato francês a base de vitela. Serviram-na do mesmo vinho que Michael estivera bebendo. Nikita sentia-se nas nuvens. Tudo estava perfeito. Michael gostava dela. Ela se tornara uma pessoa melhor, e agora sabia comportar-se educadamente em ambiente tão chique.

_ Nikita,o homem sentado na mesa às suas costas é um terrorista. Ele possui um pen-drive em seu bolso do colete. Este pen-drive contem dados importantes do governo, que não podem cair em mãos inimigas. O seu último teste consiste em matá-lo, e reaver o pen-drive. _ Michael falou casualmente, como se estivesse comentando uma novela da televisão.

Nikita ficou chocada. Até aquele momento ela estivera sendo cortejada e lisonjeada. Agora a estavam tratando como animal. Um animal sanguinário e eficiente. Ela não conseguiu evitar de baixar os olhos e soltar um soluço. Sentiu os olhos umedecerem, e um nó se formar em sua garganta. Michael a observava. Avaliava as mudanças que se operavam no íntimo dela. Ficou esperando que ela fizesse alguma pergunta.

_ Como... como irei matá-lo? Eu não trouxe nenhuma arma. _ Ela falou o mais contida e friamente que conseguiu.

_ No toalete feminino há uma arma escondida na bancada da pia. Há também um grande vaso de flores lá. Nele você encontrará balas e um silenciador. Sua missão é ir até o toalete feminino e pegar a arma. Volte e mate o terrorista. Vistorie o cadáver e pegue o pendrive. A seguir saia do restaurante e pegue uma van que estará a sua espera. Ela a levará de volta à section. Isso se você conseguir concluir a missão. _ Michael falou tranquilamente enquanto saboreava sua taça de vinho.

_ E se eu não conseguir terminar a missão? O que vai acontecer comigo? _ Nikita de certo modo já sabia a resposta, mas ela sentia uma estranha compulsão de ouvir todos os detalhes escabrosos da boca de Michael.

_ Você será descartada. _ Michael sacou sua carteira e retirou duas notas de alto valor. Colocou-as sobre a mesa, e guardou sua carteira. _ Espere até eu ir embora, antes de começar.

_ Você não vai ficar comigo? Não vai me ajudar? _ Ela sabia a resposta, mas não conseguiu evitar a pergunta.

_ O teste é seu, não meu. Boa noite Nikita. Foi bom conhecê-la. _ Michael fêz uma leve reverência e retirou-se, como se não houvesse nada mais importante no mundo do que ir embora para sua casa.

Nikita ficou sozinha sentada à mesa; as lágrimas desceram por seu rosto. Sabia que a maquiagem sofisticada já estava estragada. Sentia-se condenada à morte uma segunda vez. Seu inferno nunca teria fim.

**Fim do Capítulo**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3: Agente de campo**

Nikita enxugou as lágrimas e foi ao toalete feminino. Limpou o rosto borrado e procurou pela arma na bancada da pia. No vaso de flores do local, encontrou balas e um silenciador. Investiu-se de sangue frio e voltou ao salão. Sua arma estava na pequena bolsa feminina de mão. Aproximou-se do terrorista e percebeu que havia uma mulher e uma criança na mesa dele. Nikita hesitou. Ela não poderia matar um homem na frente da mulher e filhos, mesmo sendo um terrorista. Resolveu levá-lo para outro lugar reservado, e aí executar o plano.

_ Cavalheiro, poderia me acompanhar por gentileza? _ Nikita perguntou melifluamente.

O homem à mesa olhou-a irritado, virou-se para os lados, e Nikita percebeu alguns homens engravatados e atarracados levantando-se, e aproximando-se da mesa dele. Ela rapidamente golpeou o homem com sua bolsa, e meteu a mão no paletó dele, retirando de lá um pequeno objeto, um pouco maior do que um cigarro ou uma pastilha. Virou-se a tempo de disparar com sua bolsa nos dois brutamontes a sua frente.

Tentou correr para a porta da frente, mas já haviam vários seguranças naquela direção. Ela correu então por uma passagem lateral, que a levou até a cozinha. Nikita desfez-se de seus sapatos salto agulha, e procurou por uma saída dali. Não havia nenhuma, a não ser que voltasse por onde havia entrado. Abaixou-se atrás de uma bancada. Podia ouvir os passos apressados de pessoas nervosas e agitadas.

Tirou a arma da bolsa que já estava chamuscada pelos tiros recentes. Um condom caiu da bolsa aberta. Nikita lembrou-se de o haver apanhado, imaginando uma tórrida noite de amor com Michael. Que idiota! Um ricochete acordou-a de seu devaneio. Alguém estava atirando contra ela. Olhou para os lados. Haviam dois seguranças armados mirando nela. Nikita rapidamente deu uma cambalhota e foi para trás de outra bancada.

Mais tiros agora crivavam de balas o local em que antes estava. Ela procurou ver seus perseguidores. Um deles trouxe um estranho objeto, tipo um holofote, que ele colocou no ombro. Nikita não gostou daquilo. Tinha que sair dali AGORA. Viu perto de si um tipo de dispensário de roupa suja, ou de lixo. Era grande o suficiente para ela passar por ele, e estava aberto. Ela nem pensou. Deu um mergulho por ali.

Naquele mesmo instante, o segurança disparou o lança-mísseis de ombro. Ele explodiu a entrada do dispensário, e também toda a cozinha. Nikita foi deslizando asperamente sentindo o calor queimar suas meias, até chegar em uma grande lata de lixo. Ela rapidamente saiu de lá. Esgueirou-se pelas ruas e correu o mais veloz que pôde, para longe de tudo aquilo.

Lembrou-se de Michael ter falado em uma van de socorro, e de despedir-se dela dizendo: "foi bom tê-la conhecido". Com certeza, ele não esperava que ela sobrevivesse. Logo, a van deveria ter ido embora, ou talvez nunca estivesse lá por ela.

Aproximou-se de um cortiço. Notou uma janela aberta e entrou por ela. As pessoas estavam dormindo. Ela aproximou-se do roupeiro e retirou uma muda de roupas e um tênis. Saiu por onde havia entrado. Procurou um beco mal iluminado e trocou a roupa. Ficou um pouco apertada, pois ela agora era musculosa. Mas os sapatos serviram perfeitamente.

Estava meio esquisita de jeans e camisa de flanela. Fêz uma trança rústica em seus longos cabelos. Quando ia desfazer-se de sua roupa, notou o pendrive na liga da meia. Por aquele pequeno objeto muitos morreram, e ela própria poderia estar morta. Teve vontade de destruí-lo, mas conteve-se. Guardou-o no corpete, como se fosse seu bem mais precioso.

Nos dias que se passaram, Nikita tentou sair da cidade de carona, mas sua aparência não era das melhores. Ela passou a tomar sopa em postos comunitários de ajuda a sem-tetos, e a dormir em abrigos coletivos. Pensou em procurar sua genitora, mas algo lhe dizia que isso iria ferir sua mãe mais do que imaginava.

Tinha medo da Section 1. Medo de que a achassem e a levassem de volta ao inferno. Todas as noites olhava para o pendrive e o rolava nos dedos, como um amuleto de azar, ou um talismã maldito. Ela pasou a ajudar no abrigo, fazendo a faxina, e ajudando a servir o sopão. Tornou-se benquista, mas temia fazer amizades e contar sua vida. Uma noite, um dos mendigos que recebia a sopa, agarrou sua mão. Ela o olhou condescedente.

_ Cara, acho melhor largar minha mão e apenas tomar sua sopa em paz.

_ Ainda estamos esperando pelo pendrive, Nikita.

Ao ouvir isso, Nikita afastou o carro de comida, e deu um golpe na nuca do homem, que havia falado com ela. Então saiu correndo do abrigo de sem-tetos. Ao chegar no exterior, deu de cara com Michael e mais três agentes da Section 1. Ela aí tentou correr pela lateral, mas um carro barrou sua passagem. Deu um salto sobre a capota do carro e teria escapado, se não tivesse sido alvejada.

Isso a derrubou. Ela ainda se levantou e reiniciou a correr, mas suas pernas ficaram bambas, outro projétil e ela foi ao chão sem conseguir mover-se. Viu botas pretas aproximarem-se de si, e o rosto de Michael abaixando-se até ficar próximo ao dela. Então tudo se apagou.

Nikita abriu os olhos e viu que estava em um ambiente todo branco. Cheirava a um delicado antisséptico. Vestia blusa branca e calça branca. Estava de volta na Section 1, o inferno esterilizado e elegante. Lembrou-se do pendrive. Eles já deveriam tê-lo pegado.

_ Nikita, sua idiota, por que não destruiu aquele objeto desgraçado? _ Gritou consigo mesma.

_ Porque ele era sua garantia de vida. _ Uma voz rouca e sensual fêz-se ouvir.

Nikita não precisava olhar para saber de quem era essa voz. O seu maldito mentor/demônio atormentador, Michael.

_ E quem disse que eu quero estar viva? _ Nikita perguntou ao léu fixando os olhos no brilho fluorescente do teto branco.

Michael aproximou-se dela. Tirou sua pistola do coldre tipo colete e destravou-a. Encostou o cano no local onde estaria o coração de Nikita.

_ Repita o que disse e eu irei satisfazer o seu desejo. _ Michael então lentamente aproximou o rosto do dela e beijou-a ternamente.

Ela o encarou e sentiu que poderia matá-lo, em vez disso agarrou-o com força pelos cabelos e beijou-o arrebatamente. Quando separou-se dele, simplesmente virou o rosto.

_ Saia daqui Michael.

Ele afastou-se dela arrumando os cabelos. Próximo à porta virou-se mais uma vez.

_ Operations quer um relatório do período em que ficou fora da Section 1. E você foi promovida à agente de campo. Parabéns. _ Então saiu.

Algumas semanas depois, Madeline chamou-a ao seu escritório. Era um ambiente cor de gêlo, com suaves detalhes em dourado. A número dois da Section 1 estava elegantemente vestida em um tailleur preto. Usava jóias de pérolas, e sua maquiagem era discreta.

_ Sente-se Nikita. Ainda não lhe dei os parabéns pelo sucesso da missão-teste. _ Madeline falou suavemente.

_ Obrigada. Espero que meu comportamento não os tenha chocado. _ Nikita falou o mais comedidamente que conseguiu.

_ Não. Na verdade você agiu como o esperado. _ Madeline serviu-se de uma xícara de chá em seu aparelho de porcelana. Colocou 2 cubos de açúcar e mexeu a xícara vagarosamente. A seguir bebeu do chá. _ Por favor Nikita, sirva-se também. Você é minha convidada. _ Disse numa voz melosa.

Nikita serviu-se do chá. Madeline era o braço direito de Operations, e este era Lúcifer encarnado. Nikita ficou surpresa por alguma vez imaginar, que Madeline poderia substituir sua mãe. A suposta mestra de etiqueta e boas maneiras, era a melhor estrategista da Section 1, e Operations sempre a ouvia antes de tomar decisões.

Sabia, por alguns relatos que ouvira, que Madeline liderava sessões de tortura em prisioneiros pouco colaborativos, e que tinha um grande conhecimento acadêmico sobre diversas áreas do conhecimento humano. Nikita suspeitou que Lúcifer tinha uma consorte à altura.

_ Está pensativa hoje, Nikita. Uma moeda por seus pensamentos. _ Madeline falou com um meio sorriso.

_ Estou apenas imaginando o que você gostaria de tratar comigo.

_ Bem, Nikita, queria apenas prepará-la para sua próxima missão. _ Madeline parou de falar para observar Nikita, que a observava de volta. _ Sabe Nikita, um agente de campo, por vezes tem que agir disfarçado. Não apenas com perucas, lentes de contato, roupas extravagantes, ou forçando um falso sotaque. Por vezes o agente disfarçado tem que viver integralmente seu falso papel. Estou indo muito rápido, querida?

_ Não, estou entendendo. Continue, por favor.

_ Portanto, se você tiver que se disfarçar de cantora de pizzaria, terá que aprender italiano, aprender a fazer pizza, e cultivar um círculo de amizades, que nunca saberão quem você realmente é. _ Madeline parou de falar e colocou a xícar na mesinha futurística de vidro transparente. _ Por outro lado, se você se disfarçar de garota de programa, terá que exercer a profissão. _ Madeline parou de falar e ficou observando Nikita.

Esta ficou chocada. Suspirou fundo e todo o seu corpo se enrijeceu. Se aquela mulher não fosse a nº 2 em comando, ela simplesmente atiraria nela, ou lhe racharia a cabeça com aquelas louças de porcelana. Mas Nikita conseguiu se controlar. Entretanto não conseguiu controlar a língua.

_ Quer dizer que eu sou a puta da Section 1, e você é minha cafetina, estou errada? _ Perguntou com os dentes cerrados.

_ Bem, Nikita, não a mandaremos para esse tipo de missão, se você não estiver preparada. _ Madeline falou compreensivamente.

_ Diga-me uma coisa, essa conversa é só pra mim, ou vocês dão esse tipo de instrução aos outros agentes? _ Nikita já falava com a voz estridente.

_ Todos os agentes, sem exceção, fazem esse tipo de missão. Todos. _ Madeline levantou-se e dirigiu-se à porta, abrindo-a para Nikita. _ Tenha um bom dia, Nikita.

A loira retirou-se da sala de Madeline, com um nó na garganta. Procurou o banheiro mais próximo para vomitar.

**Fim do Capítulo**


	4. Chapter 4

Nikita colocou uma peruca de cabelos negros espetados, passou pó no rosto e batom cor de boca. Delineou os olhos até parecer com Chris Angel. O corpete que usava achatava seus seios, tornando-os quase invisíveis. Colocou a boxer clarinha e a meia 3/4 preta. A seguir a calça jeans skinny e a regata de listras horizontais. Quem a visse poderia confundi-la com um rapaz ou uma drag king. Uma jaqueta universitária e um gorro de fraternidade e pronto, sua caracterização para agir em campo estava completa. Faltava apenas seguir com o que lhe fora recomendado: prostituir-se. Nas últimas semanas aquilo vinha lhe oprimindo. Quer dizer, você pode ser uma doida varrida, transar com vários homens diferentes sem nem sequer saber o nome deles, mas quando você faz isso profissionalmente, então as coisas pesam mais. Principalmente quando você não quer fazê-lo. Conferiu seus apetrechos de comunicação e sua pistola. Seguiu para a porta de saída. Uma van iria levar a equipe até um ponto na cidade onde se dispersariam. Ela teria que estabelecer comunicação de duas em 2 horas, para fazer relatórios. Com sorte poderia resolver tudo em uma semana.

Após algumas horas Nikita chegou ao seu destino. Um sobrado pertencente a um negociante de arte. Ele estava contratando jovens profissionais do sexo para trabalharem em suas festas particulares. Fazia questão de visual andrógino. Nikita e outros jovens que ela não soube dizer se eram mulheres ou homens, foram recebidos e levados para uma ala, onde poderiam se acomodar e prepararem-se para a festa logo mais. Nikita ficou comovida com seus companheiros de sorte. Eles eram muito jovens e percebia-se pelas marcas nos braços, que eram viciados. Todos estavam apreensivos, pois se não agradassem poderiam ser mandados embora, e aparentemente viver nas ruas era pior do que se prostituir para milionários. Nikita apenas trocou sua roupa por outra de couro negro, mas manteve a maquiagem e a peruca. Alguns adereços góticos e ela estava pronta. Os outros jovens também estavam fazendo cross-dressing, os rapazes usavam vestidos e as moças usavam calças. Nikita sentia-se condoída por eles, mas não poderia botar a missão a perder para tentar ajudar aqueles jovens.

Eles seguiram para o salão de festas, havia muitos convidados, mais homens que mulheres. O dono da casa estava elegante e satisfeito, embora não usasse traje muito sofisticado. Ele conversava animadamente com seus convidados, quando viu Nikita. Aproximou-se dela imediatamente. Abraçou-a pela cintura por trás, pegando Nikita desprevenida. Ela agiu por instinto, torcendo o braço do homem que a tocara, mas ao ver quem era, ela o soltou imediatamente e baixou a cabeça. "Que merda que eu fiz!"

_ Hawn! Você é perigosa hein? Vou gostar de domá-la. _ Disse o anfitrião que se chamava Gerber. Ele apanhou um copo de bebida que estavam servindo e ficou olhando apreciativamente para Nikita, enquanto bebericava.

_ Você deveria livrar-se dela. Vê-se que não tem modos. _ Disse uma voz rouca e sensual. Nikita sabia de quem era mesmo sem olhar para a cara do indivíduo. Michael.

_ Não meu caro, com o tempo aprende-se a apreciar gatas ariscas como essa aqui. O segredo é deixá-las bem raivosas, daí usar um corretivo. Acredite-me, são mais excitantes do que aqueles tipos ali. _ Gerber apontou com o copo de bebida para um grupo de rapazes travestidos de mulheres, languidamente recostados na parede.

_ Que tipo de corretivo você recomendaria para ela? _ Michael perguntou com o olhar frio e depreciativo.

_ Humm... Talvez algemas, mas acredito que sua imaginação poderá dar conta do recado. _ Gerber virou-se para Michael e apontou Nikita com o copo de bebida. _ Se quiser ela é sua por hoje.

_ Não sei, prefiro mulheres submissas, mas a idéia de corrigi-la e mostrá-la qual é o seu verdadeiro lugar me atrai.

_ Ahahah! Eu sabia. Bem, divirta-se. _ Gerber afastou-se e foi conversar com outros convidados.

_ Acompanhe-me. _ Michael ordenou a Nikita e seguiu por um corredor.

Nikita seguiu atrás, com a cabeça baixa e segurando as mãos. Ela sabia que Michael era seu companheiro, mas em missão ele era um completo estranho e poderia eliminá-la apenas para dar veracidade ao seu disfarce. Ele entrou em um quarto luxuoso e começou a retirar as roupas. Nikita entrou e fechou a porta do quarto. Cruzou os braços e ficou inquieta por presenciar Michael despindo-se. Ele ficou apenas de cuecas e aproximou-se dela. Nikita baixou a cabeça e mudou a postura do corpo para não confrontar Michael. Ele a enlaçou pela cintura, enquanto virava-a de costas para ele. Passou a beijá-la no pescoço e sussurrou algo em seu ouvido.

_ Este quarto tem escutas e câmeras escondidas. Gerber vigia tudo. Ele não pode suspeitar que somos espiões. Eu terei que ser violento com você. Você terá que me resistir. Tente fazer isso parecer real para convencê-lo.

Então Michael tornou-se mais agressivo e rude, empurrando Nikita contra a parede e tentando tirar as roupas dela forçadamente. Ela não precisou refletir. Por impulso acertou-o com o cotovelo e atingiu-o no peito com o ombro. Michael já esperava algo assim e agarrou-a pelo braço torcendo-o, Nikita teve que se ajoelhar para que seu braço não fosse quebrado.

_ Então cadela, quem manda aqui? Responda! _ Michael gritou com ela.

_ Aiii! Você manda aqui! Você! _ Nikita gritou.

Michael aliviou a torção do braço e a arrastou para a cama, retirou suas roupas com violência desnecessária e deixou-a apenas com a boxer e o corpete ultra apertado. Afastou-se e procurou nas gavetas por alguma coisa. Trouxe algemas e uma tira de veludo negro. Nikita arrepiou-se e começou a tremer. Com os infernos que ela continuaria com aquilo. Se Michael achava que ela estava disposta a tudo pela Section, estava muito enganado. Sentou-se na cama e aproximou-se da beirada, olhou em volta como se procurasse uma rota de fuga. Michael percebeu seu estado de espírito, e procurou acercar-se dela antes que fugisse, o que aconteceu logo depois, com Nikita pulando para alcançar a porta, mas Michael a alcançou antes e a atingiu com um soco. Nikita reagiu por instinto, derrubou-o com uma rasteira, quando já estava no chão. Ele teve que usar o peso do corpo e a atingiu novamente com o punho duas vezes. Nikita ficou desacordada. Michael arrastou-a para a cama.

Gerber estava em seu escritório observando um grande monitor dividido em várias câmeras de segurança. Em todos eles havia um casal, e somente em um deles o casal estava brigando com socos, era Michael e Nikita. Gerber sorriu satisfeito com o espetáculo. Resolveu ele mesmo procurar companhia, quando por fim Michael nocauteou Nikita e a algemou na cama. Gerber encontrou o que procurava e não deu mais atenção ao que seus convidados faziam nos quartos com os brinquedos sexuais. Na verdade tudo estava sendo gravado e ele admiraria nos mínimos detalhes depois. Na manhã seguinte todos levantaram bem tarde. Michael e Nikita apareceram às 10:00 para o café da manhã. Gerber recebeu-os com um grande sorriso.

_ Então minha tigresa selvagem, você deu uma canseira no meu amigo aqui, não foi? _ Gerber perguntou com um olhar lascivo.

_ Digamos que ela foi domada. _ Michael procurou tranqüilizar o anfitrião. Nikita abaixou a cabeça envergonhada.

_ Venham tomar café. Depois iremos tratar de negócios. _ Gerber convidou-os.

Michael e Gerber retiraram-se mais tarde para um dos escritórios. Nikita ficou calada e quieta. Após o café da manhã procurou pelos outros jovens. Ainda sentia-se responsável por eles. Alguns apareceram para o café, outros ainda se encontravam nos quartos com os convidados. Um terceiro grupo estava no alojamento dos jovens contratados. Nikita foi procurá-los. Tentou puxar conversa com eles, mas não estavam de bom humor. Ao lembrar-se do que havia acontecido entre ela e Michael na noite anterior, até dava razão a eles. Entretanto ela ficou de coração partido quando um dos jovens abriu um estojinho para aplicar heroína.

_ Acho melhor que você não faça isso aqui. O patrão pode não gostar. _ Nikita falou com um nó na garganta.

_ Eu lhe garanto que ele não dá a mínima, além disso, eu não preciso dos antebraços para exercer minha profissão, apenas do rabo. _ Então o jovem amarrou a tira de borracha no braço e injetou a substância na veia.

_ Sabe, eu já fui viciada. Já cheirei e injetei, já consumi. Não sinto saudade daquele tempo. Você não gostaria de tentar outra coisa que não fosse se drogar? _ Nikita perguntou num fio de voz, sabendo de antemão, que nada do que dissesse iria mudar coisa nenhuma na vida daquele jovem. Além disso, ele já estava chapado.

_ Ele não vai te ouvir Mona. Ele já está em alfa. O caminho que ele tomou não tem volta. _ Falou-lhe uma jovem de cabelos curtos e olhos fortemente delineados como os de Nikita. Ela também usava roupas de couro negro. Aquilo era quase como uma farda.

_ Não existe caminho sem volta. Sempre tem uma saída. Sempre há uma saída do inferno. Só precisamos ter coragem... _ Nikita interrompeu o raciocínio ao lembrar a própria situação.

Ela estava no inferno. Era obrigada a matar, mentir, agredir, e agora prostituir-se. Está certo que fora com Michael e não com qualquer um daqueles outros caras, mas ela não queria que tivesse sido daquele modo. Ela sempre esperou que sua primeira noite com Michael fosse mágica, ou pelo menos significativa, e não porque Operations mandou e um safado pervertido estava observando tudo por uma câmera. Nikita sentiu náuseas. Ajoelhou no chão e colocou a cabeça no colo do rapaz drogado, como se ela própria estivesse chapada. Ela não agüentava a própria realidade. Permaneceu no alojamento o resto do dia, velando pelo rapaz. Não se preocupou em fazer relatórios, pois Michael estava no caso, e ele poderia manter a Section informada. À noite teria que se apresentar novamente no salão de festas. Talvez daquela vez outro homem a quisesse e ela teria que se submeter. "Mas nem que a vaca tussa. A Section nem ninguém merece esse sacrifício. Que me matem, mas não vou me submeter."

_ Então tigresa, está pronta para outra rodada? _ Gerber lhe perguntara com um sorriso no rosto. Nikita o encarou com ódio, mas então se forçou a sorrir educadamente e ouviu a si mesma dizendo: "pois não".

_ Gerber, se não se importa, eu gostaria de ficar com ela de novo. Eu gostei da experiência. Um tanto cansativa tenho que admitir, mas foi bem estimulante. _ Michael se manifestou.

_ Ora, ora, mas não é que temos fila de espera agora? Tudo bem meu caro, os convidados vem em primeiro lugar. Que espécie de anfitrião eu seria se não desse do bom e do melhor para meus convivas? Ela é toda sua. Aproveite. _ Gerber afastou-se com um sorriso.

Ao ficar sozinho com Nikita, Michael passou a inspecionar as roupas dela, fazendo-a virar-se lentamente para que ele pudesse avaliar o material. Enquanto isso falava baixinho, como se estivesse falando palavras lascivas.

_ Operations quer que você durma com Gerber para conquistar sua confiança. Eu disse a ele que isso não dará certo. Gerber não confia em ninguém. O jovem com quem passou a noite ontem sumiu. Acho que ele o matou. Ele provavelmente a matará depois de servir-se de você. Temos que evitar isso. _ Michael falou sussurrando com um sorriso meloso, como se estivesse falando obscenidades.

_ Devo agradecer-lhe por sua preocupação? Você é tão desprezível quanto Gerber. Eu tenho nojo de você. _ Nikita falou sussurrando, mas com tanto ódio e repulsa, que seus olhos falavam por si.

_ Devemos ir para o quarto agora. Não apronte uma cena Nikita. Tudo vai ficar bem. _ Michael virou-se e dirigiu-se ao mesmo quarto do dia anterior, mas Nikita não o seguiu. Ele percebeu e virou-se para ela, olhando-a apreensivo.

_ Parece que a tigresa ainda não foi domada, meu caro. Eu farei o serviço para você. Verá que amanhã ela estará mais cordata. _ Gerber pronunciou-se se aproximando de Nikita e segurando no pulso dela.

Nikita não reagiu a Gerber e deixou-se conduzir. Michael ficou desnorteado, mas conseguiu permanecer impassível enquanto via aquele ser asqueroso arrastar Nikita para o quarto dele.


	5. Chapter 5

Femme Fatale

Capítulo 5: Prostituição parte 2

O sujeito branco, com abdômen saliente, ombros largos, entradas nas laterais da testa, bolsas sob os olhos e um sorrisinho safado permanente, entrou no amplo aposento luxuosamente decorado. Ele abriu uma mini-adega embutida em um armário de madeira maciça. Tirou de lá uma garrafa de bebida. Abriu-a e serviu-se. Não se preocupou em servir sua acompanhante, a jovem arisca de peruca de cabelos curtos espetados, vestida em um traje colante em couro negro.

Ele primeiro bebericou à vontade sua bebida, então puxou uma cadeira confortável e pesada para sentar-se. Inspecionou-a detidamente, embora a jovem em questão estivesse parada no meio do quarto, sem se mover, limitando-se a olhá-lo de soslaio, de vez em quando. Após avaliá-la demoradamente, fez um muxoxo com os lábios. Nikita olhou-o curiosa, mas não falou nada.

- Você não vai me resistir não é? Porque sou o empregador. Se eu quiser violentá-la ou espancá-la, você irá se submeter, tornando tudo muito fácil. Não sei se quero isso. Se ao menos eu a tivesse pegado ontem, teria sido eu a espancá-la e não aquele almofadinha. Uuuuhhhhh! Você foi tão estimulante ontem, e que canseira você deu naquele engomadinho. Mas hoje aí está você, morta, sem personalidade, domada, submissa até causar nojo. Acho que terei que brincar com você de outra maneira.

Gerber levantou-se e foi até outro armário embutido. Retirou de lá alguns apetrechos e objetos estranhos. Puxou uma alavanca na parede e um ruído de correntes rangeu de modo irritante. Do teto despencaram duas correntes com algemas que ficaram balouçando com um guincho metálico. Nikita olhou horrorizada para aquilo. O homem vil segurou as correntes com as mãos e a chamou. Nikita dirigiu-se até ele como um autômato. Sabia que se ele lhe colocasse as algemas estaria perdida. Indefesa e a mercê do sadismo daquele porco assassino. Contudo ela o obedeceu servilmente. Ele colocou os pulsos dela nas algemas e as fechou. Nikita ficou lá de pé, com os braços erguidos e presos em correntes no teto.

O anfitrião a devorava com os olhos. Era tão lascivo e obsceno, que Nikita não suportou encará-lo, desviando os olhos para o chão. Gerber ainda deslizou as mãos asquerosas pelo rosto dela, braços e ventre, mas logo depois se afastou. Foi inspecionar seus apetrechos de diversão. Nikita passou a ter calafrios, seus dentes começaram a bater descontroladamente. Ela tentou se acalmar lembrando seu treinamento na Section 1, de como era ótima em defesa pessoal e impecável em tiro ao alvo. Isso lhe deu um pouco de autoconfiança.

O sujeito asqueroso encontrou algo de seu agrado. Uma espécie de chicote de tiras. Ele o sacudiu no ar antes de testá-lo em Nikita. Ela mordeu os lábios para não gritar. Ele a chicoteou umas seis vezes até que se cansou da brincadeira. Nikita chorava silenciosamente. Fazendo o impossível para não emitir som. Temia que aquele monstro resolvesse amordaçá-la. Gerber trouxe uma faca estilizada. Nikita arregalou os olhos para em seguida fechá-los aceitando seu destino. O sádico limitou-se a deslizar o fio da lâmina em seu corpo. Nikita tremia e recomeçou a chorar. Seus soluços ficaram audíveis.

- Ora não estrague tudo. Eu nem estou lhe ferindo. Ainda. - Gerber reclamou.

Nikita teve vontade de gritar e mandar tudo às favas, mas o bom senso falou mais alto. Ela era uma presa fácil daquele degenerado. Se ao menos ela conseguisse agüentar até o fim, talvez tivesse alguma chance de sair dali com vida. Não apenas das garras daquele homem abjeto, mas da Section 1 também.

Duas horas depois Gerber tinha se cansado de brincar com Nikita e resolveu procurar outra diversão. Ele simplesmente saiu do quarto e foi procurar alguma coisa em outro lugar. Nikita permaneceu ali, com os braços dependurados, as vestes rasgadas e alguns ferimentos e marcas pelo corpo, como conseqüência dos jogos daquele homem. Ela adormeceu naquela posição, como uma prisioneira acorrentada.

Pela manhã despertou com alguns dos empregados da casa libertando-a de suas correntes. Eles a aconselharam a tomar um banho e tentar ficar apresentável para logo mais à noite. Nikita dirigiu-se ao alojamento dos garotos e garotas de programa. Fez como lhe ordenaram. Banhou-se e trocou-se. Procurou alimentar-se e voltou ao alojamento. Apesar de tudo, não fora tão horrível quanto imaginara. Pelo menos não tivera que manter relações sexuais com Gerber, se fosse o caso tinha certeza que não conseguiria segurar a náusea e vomitaria sobre ele. Ele apenas a torturara brandamente por duas horas. Depois saíra. O que será que aquele sujeito asqueroso fizera o resto da noite?

Michael passara a noite em claro. Não conseguia tirar Nikita de seus pensamentos. Teve que usar todo o seu autocontrole para não invadir o quarto de Gerber e libertar Nikita das mãos daquele tarado. Ficou dizendo a si mesmo a cada minuto, que estava em missão e que Nikita era uma agente treinada, que saberia se defender se fosse o caso. Não conseguindo se controlar mais, ele saiu do seu dormitório. Aproximou-se do quarto de seu anfitrião, e quando já estava decidido a invadi-lo, viu Gerber saindo de lá. Esperou que ele se distanciasse e resolveu bisbilhotar o recinto. Abriu a porta só um pouco, o suficiente para ver Nikita dependurada e movendo o pescoço em um exercício para vencer o cansaço. Isso bastou para tranqüilizá-lo. Nikita estava viva.

Ele resolveu seguir Gerber e ver o que o outro iria fazer. Seu anfitrião foi até o alojamento dos jovens prostitutos e pegou um deles. Levou-o para o porão. Michael não o seguiu. Preferiu ficar em uma distância segura, de onde tinha perfeita visão da passagem por onde o outro tinha ido. Ele viu quando muitas horas depois, Gerber saiu sozinho do porão. Ele foi ao seu escritório particular, de onde poderia controlar toda a casa e todos os hóspedes e funcionários. Michael achou melhor voltar para seu dormitório e simular uma noite de sono. Suspeitou que nunca mais veria o jovem que acompanhou Gerber.

Nikita procurou pelo jovem viciado em heroína com quem se preocupara anteriormente. Descreveu-o em detalhes, mas ninguém o tinha visto durante o dia todo. Ela então encontrou a outra jovem drag king do dia anterior.

- Ei, você lembra-se de mim? - Nikita perguntou esperançosa.

- Sim. O que quer Mona?

- Aquele jovem, que passou o dia de ontem chapado, você lembra-se dele? Eu me deitei no colo dele, lembra?

- Sim Mona, o que você quer saber?

- Onde ele está? Eu já procurei por ele e não o acho.

A drag king encarou-a atrevida e lhe deu as costas.

- Ei, eu estou falando com você. - Nikita tocou no ombro da outra, para impedi-la de ir embora.

A jovem virou-se energicamente dando uma tapa na mão de Nikita, que reagiu por instinto passando-lhe uma rasteira e montando na cintura da outra.

- O que há com você? Eu só lhe fiz uma pergunta. Se não sabe a resposta, apenas diga não sei, não precisa apelar pra violência. - Reclamou Nikita.

- Você é burra, é garota? O chapadão já era. O patrão pegou ele. Ele já era. Sacou? - A outra sussurrou com raiva, tentando conter o tom da voz.

Nikita ficou passada. Ela levantou-se e procurou se afastar da drag king. Tinha vontade de sair correndo daquele lugar. Tinha vontade de correr sem parar. Até alcançar sua adolescência despreocupada, quando o seu único problema era não ser apanhada pela polícia porque era menor de idade e estava tomando extasy. O mundo era tão mais simples. Seus amigos eram uns junkies de drogaria, ela vivia alcoolizada e dançando o tempo todo. Conseguir comida era fácil, a diversão era garantida, e depois todos dormiam amontoados pelos cantos, nas casas de uns e de outros, às vezes até mesmo nos inferninhos que freqüentavam, tendo ela mesmo pegado um ronco no lounge da casa noturna. Ela era feliz e não sabia. Lágrimas amargas escorreram por sua face. Se ela ao menos não tivesse se envolvido com a morte do homem da faca...

À noite, o salão de festas estava movimentado. Os convidados ilustres e endinheirados se esbaldavam com os comes e bebes, enquanto assediavam os prostitutos e prostitutas. Nikita estava lá novamente, travestida de drag king. Ela estava pálida e com os lábios fortemente cerrados. Tentava conter a inquietação nervosa do seu interior. Lembrava mentalmente do período de treinamento na Section 1. "Dois Seguranças na ala Norte. Um na ala Sul. Um guarda-costas ao Leste, que sempre segue Gerber a uma distância segura. Dois convidados sisudos que sempre ocupam os mesmos sofás a Oeste. São seguranças disfarçados".

Ela observou os serviçais, os convidados e alguns dos garotos de programa. Tentava identificar agentes infiltrados. Quando seu olhar encontrou o de Michael, ela o desviou com desgosto. Michael aproximou-se dela, mas ela esquivou-se se aproximando de um grupo de eslavos. Michael percebendo sua animosidade decidiu guardar distância dela. Nikita estava magoada com Michael. Não sabia exatamente por que, talvez estivesse apaixonada por ele, e não se sentiu valorizada. Na verdade, naquele antro de degradação, Michael foi o único que a teve como prostituta.

Gerber a percebeu e aproximou-se.

- Oi querida! Pronta para outra noite com seu senhor? Tenho uma surpresinha para você. Acompanhe-me. - Gerber a guiou.

Nikita o seguiu até seu quarto. Ele acionou as correntes novamente e a chamou. Nikita aproximou-se de Gerber, mas não lhe ofereceu os pulsos como antes.

- O que foi boneca, não quer brincar comigo? - Gerber perguntou com um sorriso.

- Quero. Só que do meu jeito.

- Ah! Uma dominatrix. Não querida, eu sou o mestre e você é a serva, entendeu?

- Entendi. - Nikita deu uma joelhada nas jóias de Gerber, uma cotovelada no ombro direito e uma cabeçada no plexo solar. Quando Gerber se ajoelhou de dor, ela deu outra joelhada no queixo dele, fazendo-o se arriar no chão. Ela o circundou e deu outro pisão nos documentos dele. A seguir um chute em sua cabeça e outro chute em suas costelas. Ela foi até o armário e o abriu. Procurou por um brinquedo em especial: a faca estilizada ritualística. Ela foi até onde estava Gerber sangrando no chão e colocou um dos joelhos sobre o peito dele. Segurou a faca com as duas mãos e a ergueu sobre a cabeça.

- Largue essa faca Nikita. - uma voz rouca e sensual falou da porta do quarto.

Nikita não soltou a faca, olhou para Michael e viu que ele estava segurando uma pistola apontada para ela. "Gerber é um monstro e eu que mereço morrer?" Ela pensou.

- Você terá que me impedir. Vai ter que atirar em mim para que eu não mate esse animal. - Nikita gritou.

- Você não é uma assassina, Nikita. Você não mata a sangue frio. - Michael lhe falou, ainda apontando a pistola para ela.

Aquela frase despertou alguma coisa em Nikita. Algo relacionado a túmulos, morte por injeção letal, um julgamento por assassinato, um assalto com faca... Nikita distraiu-se por um momento. O suficiente para Gerber derrubá-la no chão e tentar tirar a faca dela. Michael disparou duas vezes. Pegou um celular e falou uma mensagem em código. Os seguranças e guarda-costas de Gerber tentaram arrombar a porta do quarto do patrão, mas ela era reforçada, justamente para evitar que fosse arrombada. Logo mais as sirenes da polícia se fizeram ouvir. Houve um grande alvoroço, no qual todos os jovens prostitutos e prostitutas foram presos. Os figurões foram detidos por poucas horas, e Gerber foi levado a um hospital, pois Michael atirara em suas pernas.

- Michael, eu preciso falar com você. - Nikita falou num fio de voz.

Eles estavam de volta à section1. Nikita e Michael foram parabenizados pelo excelente trabalho, e tiveram direito a alguns dias de folga. Nikita estava agora bem vestida, bem penteada, e a lembrança do que viveu como prostituta já não a oprimia com antes, tudo parecia apenas um sonho ruim. Voltou a falar com Michael e tentava afastar a lembrança do estupro que sofrera. A frase que ele lhe dissera ainda martelava na sua cabeça.

- Sim Nikita, o que é? - Michael falou-lhe solícito.

- Você me disse na casa de Gerber "você não é uma assassina, você não mata a sangue-frio". Você sabe que eu sou inocente, Michael. Sempre soube, não é? - Nikita o interrogou com esperança nos olhos.

- Eu só falei aquilo para que você não matasse o suspeito. E deu certo. - Michael falou o mais friamente possível.

Nikita o olhava incrédula e balançou a cabeça. Subitamente uma visão a paralisou. No hall de entrada da Secton1 acabara de chegar um homem que ela esperou nunca mais ver na vida. Operations e Madeline foram sorridentes lhe dar as boas vindas, e o conduziram a sua sala de reuniões. Era Gerber. Nikita viu mortificada Operations e Madeline oferecerem bebida alcoólica para aquele monstro, como se ele fosse um tio querido. Nikita automaticamente sacou sua pistola e a destravou, mirando na direção de Gerber. Michael colocou a mão sobre a mão armada de Nikita e fez uma leve pressão para que ela a abaixasse.

- Sim Nikita, eu sempre soube que você era inocente.

Nikita baixou a arma e olhou significativamente para Michael.


End file.
